


Broadway here I come

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt and Karen's daughter is in their first school theatre production.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway here I come

Matt really shouldn’t be surprised that Rosie ended up in the school play. In fact, he should really be surprised that it didn’t happen earlier, because she’s nine and this is the first time she’s in any kind of school play, and she sees her parents on TV and on stage fairly frequently. It was going to sink in eventually. 

Her costume and everything was provided by the school, but parents were responsible for makeup, so Matt sits on the couch while Karen tries her best to put her daughter in stage makeup. He hears the odd squeal, and quietly thanks the lord that he isn’t responsible for putting eyeliner on a wiggly nine year old. 

Finally, Karen either successfully manages to complete the makeup on Rosie or just gives up (he strongly suspects the latter). The babysitter arrives right on time to look after their younger daughter, whom both he and Karen suspect won’t be able to make it through an hour-long play. 

Rosie is bouncing in the back seat of the car as they drive to her school. 

“You excited, sweetheart?” Karen asks, turning around in her seat to look at Rosie. 

“Yeah,” she replies, beaming. 

“What did we talk about making sure that we do?” Matt says, eyes on the road.

“Smile with your eyes, look at the audience, and don’t forget your lines!” 

“You know what else helps me feel less nervous?” Karen says. “Thinking that everyone in the audience is only wearing their underwear.” 

That gets a giggle from Rosie. 

* * *

They hand her off to the drama teacher in charge of the play, and take their seats in the auditorium. There aren’t that many people there - only the other parents of the cast members. 

Karen gently rests her head on Matt’s shoulders. “I can’t believe that she’s already nine. Where does the time go?” 

“I have no idea,” Matt says. “Maybe when we’re old and grey, we’ll get to see her in her Broadway premiere.” 

“Let’s see how tonight goes, and we’ll go from there.” 

* * *

The play actually goes fairly well, all things considered. Certainly, Karen noted at the intermission, it was a lot better than her first school production. 

But then, the crucial moment comes, and Rosie has the last line in the show, and she freezes.

It is so silent in the auditorium that you could hear a pin drop, and Matt and Karen share a worried look. Rosie’s eyes scan the rows of seats, and Matt has an idea - she’s looking for him and Karen. 

He reaches his arm up and waves, and suddenly the distressed expression disappears from Rosie’s face, and she delivers her line with aplomb: “She whipped a pistol from her knickers and bang, bang, bang, shot the wolf dead!” 

The auditorium erupts in applause, and both Matt and Karen breathe a sigh of relief. 

“You sure about that Broadway premiere?” Karen says to him as they wait for Rosie to get out of costume and come meet them. 

“She’ll get there,” Matt says, “I’m sure of it.” 


End file.
